With the introduction of GSM (Global System for Mobile communication) and PCS (Personal Communication System) systems, a number of advanced subscriber features and applications have been made available to mobile subscribers. One such advanced feature is conventionally known as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card, which is attachable to a mobile communications device.
A SIM card provides a mobile subscriber with a detachable memory unit in which to store necessary mobile subscriber information and freely associate the stored information with other mobile communications devices. The information stored on the SIM card may include subscription information concerning a mobile subscriber's subscription with a wireless service provider and/or user specified information. For example, such information may include a mobile subscriber's Mobile Station Integrated Service Digital Network (MSISDN) number, commonly referred to as a directory number, authentication keys, SMS (Short Message Service) messages, phone books, speed dialing lists, screening lists, billing charge numbers, etc.
For example, if communications standard required subscription information, necessary for proper multi-mode operation in one of a number of available different types of terrestrial (such as GSM) or satellite (such as ACeS) cellular communications systems, is stored on the SIM card, a mobile subscriber may insert their SIM card into another mobile communications device and have immediate access to those subscriptions allowing them to make and receive cellular telephone calls. This provides a mobile subscriber with the ability to easily change mobile communications devices when roaming in an area with a different frequency range or wireless technology (also called “plastic roaming”), providing a mobile subscriber with access to telecommunications services substantially throughout the world.
Additionally, as previously noted, the SIM card may also used to store subscriber specific operational data, such as a phone book, speed dial numbers, screening lists, billing numbers, etc. By storing this information on the SIM card, a subscriber can operate various mobile communications devices and still retain pertinent personal information, such as, phone books, speed dial lists, screening lists, billing charge numbers, etc. This eliminates the need of having to reprogram phone numbers and other information each time a different mobile communications device is used by the subscriber, and enables a single customer account for multiple phones or other wireless communications devices.
Further, as mobile communications devices, and particularly cellular phones, are updated, providing such storage on the SIM card enables a subscriber to purchase the new model without having to update any personal, account or service information. The subscriber can just move the SIM card from the old mobile communications device to the new mobile communications device without having to update or reprogram pertinent subscriber information.
To provide for the storage of phone numbers, each SIM card includes a definition of Abbreviated Dialing Numbers (ADNs), which is a set of records of personal contact information. The storage definition for each ADN record basically includes a phone number for the particular contact and an alphanumeric tag to enable the subscriber to easily identify the particular contact, as well as other system identification information. At the present time, there is no capability to store an e-mail address associated with a particular contact within the ADN record on the SIM card. While e-mail address information may be stored on the semi-permanent memory resident within the mobile communications device itself, this information becomes unavailable to a subscriber when the SIM card is used with a different mobile communications device. This requires the subscriber to reprogram e-mail address information each time a new mobile communications device is utilized. It would thus be advantageous to provide for the storage of all personal contact information, including alphanumeric tags, phone numbers, e-mail addresses, etc., on the SIM card, since it is the SIM card and not the mobile communications device that typically follows the subscriber.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.